Its Not My Time
by 13.blue.roses
Summary: A fluffy one shot based on the song Its Not My Time by 3 Doors Down. HG Takes place during DH.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the song lyrics don't belong to me and I promise I'll return them to their owners once I'm done playing. (Well I might keep the singers from the band around a little bit longer…)

AN- Enjoy this song fic one shot made of fluff with you readers in mind. Please review!

Summary: A one shot featuring lyrics from 3 Doors Down _Its not My time_. Sounds angsty but is powered by the purest kind of fluff. HG. Takes place during DH envolves Harry breaking down and talking to Ginny and the weight of the war on Harry.

Its Not My Time

Looking back at the beginning of this  
And how life was  
Just you and me and love and all of our friends  
Living life like an ocean

I couldn't help but glare at the muggle radio. We are fighting this war to save the muggles and yet they can't even give us some could music to cheer us up, no wonder so many wizards dislike muggles. Well, that excludes the Weasleys. Dispite the grim situation I couldn't help but chuckle as I thought about the Weasleys.

My favorite memory was from the summer before fourth year when Mr. Weasley brought home a computer he thought was a bomb. All the Weasleys cowared in fear except for Ginny who just stood there laughing. Her eyes sparkled as she explained the device to her family, apparently Hermione had showed one to her. Those eyes and the red hair are probably what I miss the most. Maybe I could just apparate to her for a few minutes…

Now the currents slowly pulling me down  
It's getting harder to breath  
It won't be too long and I'll be going under  
Can you save me from this

No I desearve to suffer. I as good as killed Dumbledore and Serious because I was to busy goofing around. I should try and sleep before the raid tommorow so I'm not reponsible for anyone else's death. But maybe dreaming about Ginny will be enough.

I give up, I need her. With a soft pop I apparated to the edge of the Borrow. I ran up to the front step and Knocked on the door softly, having no idea what time it was. I paid no attention to Mr. Weasley as he opened the door, she was there in my sight.

It's not my time,  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, I won't go

He can't be here, yet he is standing there. One thing I've learned from being the youngest is to never pass up a good oppurtunity. So I gave Harry a mischivious look as a walked toward him confidently. Then we were kissing. And what a kiss it was, I forgot that my Dad was standing there, I forgot Harry would leave me, and I forgot that as we kissed people were dieing. We took a moment to breath and those emerald eyes pierced my soul as he whispered passionatly,

"I missed you. You're what I'm fighting for." Harry has never said that many words without mumbling or stuttering, what is this war doing to him? Them we kissed some more…

look ahead to all the plans that we made  
And the dreams that we had  
I'm in a world that tries to take them away  
Oh, but I'm taking them back

Soon we were walking to my room. Harry's hands were everywhere, and I sure wasn't protesting. I was a bit surprised my parents didn't say anything about our behavior being, "inappropriate". By the end of that thought we were on my bed. Them everything got very cold. Literally.

My hot headed brother Ronald has always had perfect timing. I couldn't help but smile as the two started arguing over my virtue. This is what life would have been like without this war.

All this time I've just been to blind to understand  
What should matter to me  
My friend, this life we live  
Is not what we have, it's what we believe

"For years you didn't care about her so why now! You don't even have a life to promise her!" Ron shouted at me. His words were true, but without Ginny I have no reason to live.

"Don't you see Ron, Ginny is my reason to live through this hell we are living in. I know I wasted so many years because I didn't see how beautiful she was, or when I tried to push her away, but now she is my reason to live."

There might be more than you believe  
There might be more than you can see  
But, It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
But, It's not my time  
I'm not going

There might be more than you believe  
There might be more than you can see  
But, It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
But, It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a will in me  
Now it's gonna show  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know, oh  
There might be more than you believe  
There might be more than you can see  
And I won't go  
No I won't go down

AN- This is a fluffy one shot that came to me kind of randomly. While, I have written stories on this site this is my first one shot so I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please review me either way! I love sond fics so much and I've always wanted to write one and if enough people seem to like it I may make a story out of song fics because I have never seen a really good one the ones I have read were all murderedin the worst way.


End file.
